


Lana Fart

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Lana Fart

Lana was fishing at Brooklet Hill around the site of the Totem Pokémon as she hummed to herself, feeling a rumble in her gut as she gasped, with the sky being dark as it began to rain lightly.

"Oh... I feel a bit gassy." Lana said as she glanced around to see if there was anyone looking, leaning as she let out a wet fart. "I hope the fish don't mind if I cut loose just a bit..."


End file.
